SUMMER (Baekyeol)
by hsangrim16
Summary: Baekhyun bertemu seseorang lelaki tampan sangat tampan dengan gitar dan suaranya juga bagus, tapi baekhyun tidak pernah menyapanya hanya memotret, bagaimana selanjutnya... dan Kris?
1. Chapter 1

Summer | The Object (Chap 1)

Hai haiiiiiiiiiiiiii….. author datang neh dengan FF yang bergenre dialog seseorang dengan dirinya sendiri, monolog yah namanya? Sorry deh kalo author gak jelasin, tapi yang jelas kaya gitu pokoknya…. Hehehe, tapi sebenarnya disini si Cast author itu nyeritain kisah cintanya dia hehehe :3 ,dan genderswitch? Haaaa tau deh pasti otak author yaoi-an muahnyaaaa… hehehe

Nihh author nyantumin apa yah namanya, poster? Atau apa gitu… ini hasil buatan author ndiri loh biar abal gini heheheh :$

Cast : Byun Baekhyun EXO, Park Chanyeol EXO, and other (temukanlah kejutankejutan cast dari author hahahahaha *ngakak evil*

Genre : Romance, genderswitch, fluffy (?), anything~~~~~~~~~~

Rate : T – aman deh tenang ,author kaga ngerti soalnya bikin Nc-nc'an, kalo ngerti mungkin tak bikin *eh

**READ**: DISINI BYUN BAEKHYUN JADI YEOJA, DAN PARA `UKE` DARI COUPLE EXO YANG MUNCUL DISINI JUGA AUTHOR SIHIR JADI YEOJA!

Happy read chinguu :3~

Keqibrothbraaa~~

.

.

.

Aku sedang berada diatas jauh dari permukaan tanah dan laut, aku sedang ada didalam sebuah benda yang mungkin bisa mengatar kita kebelahan (?) dunia manapun asalkan ada tempat untuknya mendarat. Dan aku sedang menuju sebuah Negara dimana disana akan aku temukan ketenangan dan suasana baru dari semua rutinitas dan tumpukan berkas,kertas dan mungkin jika orang tuaku mengijinkan aku akan pindah dan memilih tinggal disini untuk memulai kegiatan baru yang sudah memang aku rencana sejak lama, karena sebenarnya impianku bukan hanya menjadi seorang penggambar kain dan pengukur serta memajangnya dimanekin serta menjualnya dengan harga selangit, tapi aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang yang menuliskan semua kata-kalimat -cerita-kenangan apa saja yang bisa aku ceritakan.

.

.

.

Ya aku yeoja berumur 20 tahun, aku lulusan dari salah satu sekolah dengan jurusan khusus yang membantuku mengasah kemanpuanku dalam bidang membuat selembar kain menjadi sesuatu yang indah untuk dipakai tahun lalu ya aku lulus tahun lalu dan dengan usia beliaku ini aku sudah sangat cukup terkenal ditambah dengan Appa ku adalah pembisnis dengan sejuta perusahaan dan selembar kain yang kubuat itu sudah cukup banyak yang memakai dan lebel dari ku kreasiku sudah banyak dipakai oleh para artis di London sana, dan kini aku mengabil cuti yang sangat lama, aku mengalihkan sementara Butik _'Straw'_ –ku kepada adikku yang juga mengambil alih dalam desainku dia juga sangat pintar bahkan dia sangat berani dari pada aku, dalam menambahkan ornament-onament indah ,nama yeojasaengku itu adalah _'Choi Kyungsoo' usianya 19 tahun_ dan baru lulus tahun ini dengan jurusan yang sama sepertiku, ya kami keluarga desain,keluarga pembisnis, dan keluarga seni. Kami suka seni ,kami suka sesuatu yang indah…

Perkenalkan nama ku _Choi Baekhyun, aku menyukai desain,seni,music,photography dan sastra._ Ya aku menyukai seni tulis, memang mungkin aneh dengan segala kesukaanku yang sedikit berbanding, hobbyku adalah membaca dengan mendengarkan music, ya aku melakukannnya secara bersamaan. Sudahlah kalian tak perlu heran aku ini manusia normal, ibuku juga bisa melakukan hal sama denganku ya kami keluarga Choi memang sedikit punya kemampuan lebih dengan IQ diatas rata-rata, tapi Appa dan Eomma ku tidak pernah mengajarkan ku dan Kyungsoo untuk sombong, jadilah _**'yeoja yang sederhana namun tetap indah'**_ itu yang selalu Eommaku katakan. Dan akhirnya aku seperti itu sampai sekarang sampai saking sederhananya aku tidak akan terlalu peduli dengan penampilanku yang apa adanya jika diluar acara formal Appa, ya seperti sekarang aku masih menggunakan jaket tebal, sepatu bots dengan syal dan kupluk yang menutupi surai coklat caramel ku yang terurai untuk sekedar mengurangi dingiku dileher karena sebenarnya di London tempat aku sebelum sampai sekarang adalah musim dingin dan,,,,,,,,, sekarang di KOREA sedang _Summer_, Ok aku ralat. Kali ini aku harus memperhatikan sedikit penampilanku karena aku juga tidak ingin orang-orang mengataiku bodoh atau apalah yang lainnya karena melihatku memakai baju setebal ini dimusim panas, aku harus segera mencari toilet untuk mengganti setelan baju Winter - Summer Clotes~~~~

Dan Taraaaa…. Aku sekarang sdah berganti costum holidayku. Biar ku deskripsikan penampilanku sekarang, Aku memakai kemeja putih panjang menutupi jeans pendek ku yang berwarna hitam dengan bentuk unjung baju kiri dan kanan memanjang seperti bentuk segitiga,lengan baju panjang dan sedikit kugulung dibagian ujung tangan agar terlihat lebih singkap dan itulah gayaku aku tidak mau repot dengan bahan kemeja jatuh yang menggantung-gantung diujung-ujung jariku,lagi pula ini musim panas, jika musim dingin mungkin aku sangat menyukai itu, dan lihat baju ini menampilkan paha dan kaki jenjangku yang montok hahaha, dan dengan sebuah kamera Polaroid kecil menggantung dileher, soal tas. Aku mengganti tasku dengan tas hitam bergaya Indian dan bots hitam dengan bagian atas melonggar pada pergelangan kaki, itu sangat memberiku kesan nyaman dan santai. Sederhana bukan? Dan jangan lupa aku memakai kacamata hitam tentu dengan mencepol rabut bagian belakangku ,karena jujur ini musim panas yang benar-benar musim panas, dari dalam bandara ini saja sudah bisa terlihat betapa teriknya diluar. Tenang aku sudah memakai sedikit sunblock pada kaki ku yang tidak tertutup ini.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah sampai disebuah restoran hanya sekedar untuk sarapan ,ya tadi aku hanya naik taksi dan sengaja tidak menelpon supir beserta mobil mewah yang Appa dan Eomma siapkan, karena sebenarnya aku sedang ini menikmati kaiku diatas tanah korea sendiri tanpa mendengar pertanyaan yang mungkin dilontarkan supir baruku nanti yang akan menggangguku saat mengamati kota ini , ya maksudku sepertiiiiiii…

'_nona mau kemana?'_

'_nona bagaimana perjalanan anda?'_

'_nona apakah kau lelah?'_

'_nona apa kau senang sudah disini?'_

Pertanyaan terakhir itu sungguh bodoh jika memang sampai terlontar.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah ada di apartementku sementara atau mungkin akan selamanya hahaha, aku masih menunggu persetujuan appaku. Setelah setengah hari menghabiskan waktu ditepi sungai Han, aku memutuskan ke apartement, ya masih menggunakan taksi, aku merasa nyaman dan aku sudah menelpon eomma untuk menyuruh supir itu esok hari saja menemaniku. Itupun jika aku ingin pergi.

.

.

.

Rencananya malam ini aku tidak mau kemana-mana aku hanya ingin istirahat untk besok karena besok aku berencana ke green park berjalan-jalan menikmati musim panas di seoul, tapi perutku memaksaku untuk pergi keluar untuk sekedar mencari ramyun atau apa saja makanan ringan yang bisa membuatku kenyang dan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Diluar sedang gerimis, dan aku memutuskan memakai payung. ~kalian jangan bertanya kenapa aku tidak naik mobil? Karena aku tidak punya surat ijin mengemudi diseoul dan lagi pula ini hari pertama setelah umur 11 tahun lalu dan kewarganegaraanku bukanlah hanya seoul saja jadi untuk semua yangmenyangkut peraturan diseoul harus aku urus dulu agar tidak terjadi masalah dan sekarang bukan waktu untuk mengurusi hal itu ahahhahaha~

Aku sampai disebuah café tidak jauh dari Apartementku, dan lagi pula Appa dan Eomma ku sangat mengerti seleraku mereka memilihkan apartement dekat dengan pusat kota, jadi untuk mencari makanan dengan jalan kaki malam hari dengan hujan gerimis seperti ini tidak masalah.

.

.

.

Aku hanya memesan ramyun dan segelas tiramisu hangat, dan aku duduk dibagian pinggir kaca café tersebut yang menampilkan pemandangan orang-orang yang sedang lalu-lalang (?) mungkin baru pulang dari rutinitas kerja mereka selama seharian sepertiku…

Sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunanku, suara gitar. _'Merdu sekali'_ gumamku sambil menelasakkan pandanganku kepenjuru café dan luar café yang bisa ku lihat dari kaca jendela itu, seseorang dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata, rambut potongan gaya trendy , warna hitam kelam, memakai jaket tebal warna hitam, dengan syal berwarna abu-abu melilitnya dibagian leher sampai ke mulut. Diseberang jalan tepat berhadapan denganku sekarang! Didepan sebuah took alat music dipinggirannya yang dinaungi atap took itu, dia duduk diatas sebuah kursi kecil dan memainkan tali-tali tipi situ, menciptakan irama tenang. Begitu nyaman, aku terus endengarkan permainanya. Dia tidak bernyanyi sama sekali tapi sesekali kudengar samar-samar suaranya mengucapkan beberapa kalimat atau mungkin sapaan pada setiap orang yang lewat dan memberinya sedikit uang receh..

.

.

Aku merogoh saku hoodieku, aku mengambil benda kecil yang wajib kubawa. Ya ponselku, kini aku berdiri didepan pintu café itu dan tanganku menekan tombol kamera. "I Got You" gumamku lalu pergi berjalan kearah apartement sambil memasukkan ponselku kedalam saku ku.

`ciitt critt ciiittt~`

Kudengar suara kicau burung dan angin musim panas pagi ini. Membuatku terbangun dari mimpi singkat tadi malam.

"Syukurlah bukan mimpi" ujar ambil tersenyum dan mnyenderkan bahuku dikepala tepat tidurku sekarang.

Drrttt drttt –ponselku berbunyi

Kuambil benda kecil persegipanjang berwarna silver dan elegan itu. Kubaca pesan yang ternyata dari kyungsoo,

'Eonnie. Apa kau baik-baik saja disana sendiri? Oya Eomma bilang kau harus bersabar untuk beberapa hari karena supir yang akan mengantarmu dan menemanimu selama disana berhenti karena harus mneguru putrinya yang sedang sakit, jadi sekarang eomma masih berusaha mencari penggantinya?'

Aku hanya menghebuskan nafas, aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saat membaca pesan kyungsoo, aku lalu membalasnya 'benarkah? Baiklah aku mengerti Kyungsoo-ah, dan aku baik-baik saja. Aku hnya membutuhkan peta saja hahaha. Dan kau jika tidak ada kegiatan atau kesibukan kesinilah bersama Kai-mu itu, dan soal butik ? tutup saja untuk sementara waktu. Aku menunggumu Kyungsoo-ah^-^'

.

.

.

10:00 KST

Apakah aku sudah terlihat menarik. Dengan celana jeans pendek diatas lutut, kaos oblong sebatas pinggang dan sedikit kebesaran ditubuhku dengan tulisan LONDON bergaya vintage, sepatu Bots warna pink soft, dan tentu saja tas kecil bermotif Summer yang bisa memuat ponsel, beberapa make up, dompet kecilku, dan kamera pocket kesayanganku, oh ya aku hampir lupa. Aku akan membuthkan topi dan kacamata. Untuk topi kurasa hanya cukup kugantung di bagian tasku. Aku siap~~~~~~~~~

Aku berjalan menuju kepusat informasi wisatawan Seoul yang hanya berjarak beberapa simpangan jalan raya dari apartementku untuk mencari halte bus terdekat dan tempat-tempat wiasata, ya aku memang kelairan Korea, tapi sejak umurku 9 tahun aku sudah harus meninggalkan negara ini tentu saja akan banyak peruabahan yang mendasar pada kota kelahiranku ini.

.

.

.

'yeoboseo?' ditengah-tengah perjalananku aku dikejutkan dengan dering ponselku, mengganggu saja..

'Eooniiiiiiiii…. Kau dimana sekarang dan bersama siapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Dan apa kau bertemu dengan orang yang menakutkan dan tinggi berlebihan eonni? Jawab aku !' Yakk dongsaeng pabbo, kenapa sepanik ini dan apa maksudnya _"orang yang menakutkan dan tinggi berlebihan"? _

'Ah, Soo-ah? Kenapa ne? kau baik saja ne? dan aku baik saja, dan siapa yang kau maksud orang yang menakutkan dan tinggi berlebihan?'

'Ya, kau lupa mantan pacamu si orang gila dari Kanada dengan keturunan China itu eoh?' lagi-lagi kyungsoo berteriak-.- anak ini.

'Kris?'

'Ya eonni dia yang kumaksud! Apa kau dikejar-kejar olehnya selama disana?' tanya kyungsoo dengan histerianya -,,,,,,,-

'Wae? Dikejar-kejar? Maksudmu?' aku sangat bingung dengan anak ini…

HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT! Cut dulu yah sampe sini, please RLC pleaseeee… biar author semangattt T.T papaayyyyyyy :p


	2. Chapter 2

Summer | The Object (Chap 2)

Hai haiiiii,, author datang dengan FF part selanjutnya, tapi masih memebahas tentang object dan kalo selesai dipart ini mungkin part selanjutnya bukan the object lagi subtitle… hehehe bdw, kalo kalian bingung maksudnya gmna, sini author jelasin…

Main titlenya itu "SUMMER" nah Subtitlenya itu yang ada dibalik symbol (|) itu, setelah part awalan part selanjutnya bisa tetap atau berubah sesuai author mau bleee hahahaha …

Cast : Byun Baekhyun EXO, Park Chanyeol EXO, and other (temukanlah kejutankejutan cast dari author hahahahaha *ngakak evil*

Genre : Romance, genderswitch, fluffy (?), anything~~~~~~~~~~

Rate : T – aman deh tenang ,author kaga ngerti soalnya bikin Nc-nc'an, kalo ngerti mungkin tak bikin *eh

**READ**: DISINI BYUN BAEKHYUN JADI YEOJA, DAN PARA `UKE` DARI COUPLE EXO YANG MUNCUL DISINI JUGA AUTHOR SIHIR JADI YEOJA!

Happy read chinguu :3~

Keqibrothbraaa~~

.

.

.

'Kuharap eonni tidak marah sehabis aku menceritakannya' kudengar suara kyungsoo sedikit terdengar mengisyaratkan keseriusan.

'Ne baby, ceritakanlah' ucapku tenang. Jujur aku sedang tidak ingin bicara serius sekarang ini… Ini liburannku…

'begini ceritanya, ketika aku dan Kai kembali dari acara sarapan bersama kami tepat saat aku turun dari mobil aku melihat Kris keluar dari butik dan saat itu dia juga melihatku dan kau tau apa, dia tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat menyeramkan seperti seorang psikopat kau tau itu, aku bergidik ngeri sampai-sampai bodohnya aku membiarkannya pergi tanpa meminta penjelasan, akhirnya ketika aku masuk aku bertanya dengan receptionis kita, dan katanya Kris datang mencarimu dan pegawai itu mengatakan bahwa kau pergi korea beberapa hari yang lalu… maaf eonni aku tidak sempat mencegahnya dan mungkin sekarang dia sudah menuju korea… bagaimana ini eonnii?' ya tuhan bagaimana kau mencipatakan manusia yang kelewat cepat dan pandai berbicara seperi Kyungsoo… oh tuhan anak ini membuatku bingung, tapi aku mengerti dai terlalu gugup…

'Ah, tidak papa. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Dan jika itu terjadi….' Tiba-tiba kata-kataku ketika aku melihat seorang lelaki tinggi dengan kaki panjang sedang bermain basket dilapangan basket tepat ditengah taman tempat sekarang aku berdiri, dia tampan, matanya tajam, bulat indah, tubuhnya sangat benar-benar sempurna, rambut gitam itu…

'Eonnii kau baik-baik saja… Eonniii! Eonnniiiiiiiiiiiiiii'

Kyaaa, aku yakin telingaku sekarang bermasalah , karena terlalu asyik tadi aku tidak sadar bahwa sedang berbicara dengan kyungsoo. 'ah ne, kalau itu terjadi aku punya pelindung dini. Papaaayy, jaga dirimu baik-baik ne, kesinilah bersama Kai. Aku menunggumu' Piip aku langsung memutus sambungan telpon itu dan menekan tombol kamera di polselku kuarahkan kearah namja yang sedang berlari sambil mendribel bola dan siap melompak *Crek* -Backsound gagal- 'Gotcha' gumamku…

.

.

.

Sejak tadi aku hanya berkeliling dan memotret pemandangan yang menurutku bagus,lucu, dan indah. Dan terkadang aku memotret diriku sendiri ditengah-tengah keramaian, memalukan memang tapi tidak lucu jika aku berlibur tapi tidak ada potretku ditempat beliburku, sedikit merepotkan berlibur sendirian, itulah yang kurasakan sekarang.

.

.

Membeli Ice Crea dan duduk dibawah naungan pohon disepanjang lapangan basket, disini sejuk tapi sepi. Karena namja yang kupotret tadi dan teman-temannya sepertinya sudah bubar… hmm biarlah yang jelas aku sudah dapatkan beberapa fotonya..

Kalian berfikir aku gila, karena sekarang aku memandang foto namja itu dan tersenyum sendiri… sampai akhirnya ada seseorang memanggil ahhh tidak, bukan memanggil tapi memekikkan namaku…..

'Baekkiieee-aahhh bogoshipoyoooo~' kutolehkan kepalaku kearah suara itu dan ternyata itu Luhan dia sekarang berlari kearahku aku langsung saja berdiri dan juga berlari kearahnya sambil merentangkan tangan mengikuti gerakananya hahahah…

'Kyaaa, sejak kapan kau disini sedang apa? Dan bersama siapa? Aku merindukanmu baek?' Ya anak ini tidak berubah ,bertanya bertubi-tubi setelah melepas pelukannya kepadaku. Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya aku melihat kebelakangnya dan melihat dia tidak sendiri, dan dia bersama seorang namja yang kurasa pernah melihatnya…

'Bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu luhan.' Dia hanya tersenyum 'aku baru 2 hari disini aku sedang berlibur, aku hanya sendiri dan aku juga erindukanmu Luhannn' lanjutku cepat sambil memeluknya kembali..

'Yaa! Beraninya kau kesini sendiri tanpa ditemani seorang pun setelah hampir 10 tahun kau meninggalkan korea, kau tidak takut tersesat eoh?' tanya luhan bertubi-tubi, oh tuhan cukuplah Luhan dan Kyungsoo jangan tambahkan lagi yeoja cerewet seperti ini lagi yahhhhh~

'Ya! Kau jangan meremehkan ku rusa..' setelah mendengar jawabanku aku dan dia hanya cekikikan sambil mengingat-ngingat betapa beruntungnya bisa bertemu lagi sampai seseorang menginterupsi Luhan untuk menoleh…

'Ehem' Luhan hanya menoleh dan tersenyum aneh 'apakah aku mengganggumu chagi?' lanjut namja itu.

'ah mianhe chagi, aku terlalu merindukan anak ini maaf ne'

'nah Baekhyun kenalkan ini Sehun, dia… dia namjachinguku dan sehun ini Baekhyun sahabatku' aku hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan..

'Annyeong, aku byun baekhyun salam kenal' kataku sambil membungkukkan badan

'Aku oh sehun, salam kenal' jawabnya sambil membungkukkan badan (juga)

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu ,aku Luhan dan Sehun pergi kesebuah outdoor café yang kurasa cukup nyaman untuk makan siang karena cuaca siang ini tidak terlalu panas, dan aku juga tidak perlu menghawatirkan kulitku akan menghitam karena aku selalu membawa sunblock –ups-

.

.

'hei baek? Kenapa kau bisa berfikir berlibur kesini? Kenapa tidak ketempat lain eoh? Ke China atau Kanada bersama Krismu? Dan mana Kris, kau masih berpacaran dengannya kan? Atau kau sudah menikah?'

'OH LUHANNNN!'

'Mwo? Namaku Bukan OH LUHAN, tapi XI LUHAN'….

'Ya! Maksudku bisakah kau bertanya satu-demi-satu luhan? Kau membuatku bingung' sungguh demi segala telur hangus yang kuciptakan ketika belajar masak, Luhan tidak pernah berubah!

'hehe Mianhee, aku terlalu bersemangat. Oke, Kenapa kau belibur kesini?' tanya luhan sekarang nada bicaranya lebih teratur dan kulihat sejak tadi Oh sehun hanya cekikikan melihat Luhan…

'Ah, aniyo.. aku hanya rindu tanah kelahiran saja dan aku mungkin akan menetap disini setelah appa benar-benar mengijinkan.. dan apa tadi kau menanyakan tentang Kris? Aku sudah tidak berhubungan dengannya karena dia yang memutuskanku?'

'Mwo!' Luhan terlonjak dan menggebrak meja seperti preman, yaaa, yeoja ini!

'ke…keennaa..paa chagi?' nampaknya sehun sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Luhan…

'Aniyoo,, gwechanayo chagi..'jawab Luhan dan langsung menyambung perkataannya atau tepatnya pertnayaannya 'Kau bisa-bisanya putus dengannya dan kenapa dia memutuskanmu? Kau selingkuh eoh? Kau dekat dengannya sejak kecil dan mungkin kau sudah menyukainya sejak kecil dan dia memilihmu diantara Princess lainnya,,,, kau gila baek?' sergah Luhan dengan mata berapi-apinya-,-

'Yaaa! Pabbo Luuuuu! Aku tidak berseligkuh, malah dia yang berselingkuh. Tepatnya memilih Yeoja lain… dan aku rasa ini lebih baik Lu, sudahlah tak usah bahas dia' Jujur aku agak sedikit terganggu jika ada yang membahas soal itu lagi. Ya aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku masih mencintainya, tapi aku terlanjur sudah membenci ah tidak, bukan membenci tapi mencoba berhenti, cukup aku terlarut kesedihan sampai disini dan tidak lagi. Jadi biar saja dia mengejarku kembali, tapi tidak akan aku kembali biarpun dia membelikanku eyeliner termahal didunia~~~~~~~~~~ *kaugilabaek*

.

.

.

'Hwaahh, lelahnya… ' Kakiku sedikit pegal. Lumayan juga hari ini, sejak tadi pagi aku baru pulang sore begini mungkin sudah hampir malam dan aku hanya sekali menumpang dengan kendaraan, itu pun bersama Luhan dan Sehun. Oya kalian tahu, ternyata Sehun orang yang sangat ramah dan juga lucu, sifatnya tidak jauh dari Luhan kalau kau baru mengenalnya mungkin kau mengangggap ia terlalu dingin dan mungkin Luhan tersiksa selama berpacaran dengannya,, hahaha Ya itulah yang kulihat saat pertama kali "melihatnya".

_Yakh! Perutku lapar dan aku belum sempat belanja kebutuhan dapur apartement ini…._

'Caffe' senyumku merekah sangat merekah mengingat perutku yang lapar dan Café yang hanya beberapa belokan dari sini, ya café dimana "malam pertama"ku diseoul….

Malam ini cerah tidak mendung,gerimis,atau hujan seperti kemarin dan aku tidak perlu memakai jaket tebal, karena malam begini saja cuacanya cukup panas diseoul, benar-benar musim panas…

.

.

Sampai dicafe, aku duduk ditempat pertama kali aku duduk, dan aku merasa beruntung bisa duduk disini lagi aku melihat keluar jendela untuk sekedar mengabsen seseorang, tapi seseorang itu tidak ada…. Aku kecewa~~~~~~

Pesananku datang, kali ini aku memesan pasta dan jus. Aku jadi tidak berselera makan, walau tetap saja kusentuh pasta ini tapi dengan tidak lahap, tidak bersemangat~~

.

.

`Jrreeenngggg…` semua pengunjung café tanpa terkecuali aku menoleh kearah suara merdu tapi cukup memekakkan telingaku karena tempat aku duduk tidak jauh dari sound system-.- *poorbaek*

'Oh no! Ini dia!'


	3. Chapter 3

Summer | The Object (Chap 3)

Hahahahah *ketawa nista, maaf author gila –dirujuk ke RSJ ….. oke lupakan candaan garing author, author lanjut nih ke Chap 3 ciieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, yaudah deh gak banyak bacot author yang penting chingu jangan lupa RLC yahaaaaaaahhhhhhhh~~~~~~~~~~~

Cast : Byun Baekhyun EXO, Park Chanyeol EXO, and other (temukanlah kejutankejutan cast dari author hahahahaha *ngakak evil*

Genre : Romance, genderswitch, fluffy (?), anything~~~~~~~~~~

Rate : T – aman deh tenang ,author kaga ngerti soalnya bikin Nc-nc'an, kalo ngerti mungkin tak bikin *eh

**READ**: DISINI BYUN BAEKHYUN JADI YEOJA, DAN PARA `UKE` DARI COUPLE EXO YANG MUNCUL DISINI JUGA AUTHOR SIHIR JADI YEOJA!

Happy read chinguu :3~

Keqibrothbraaa~~

.

.

.

Ternyata kau disni, aku beruntung lagi….

Ternyata orang yang kucari selama ini- ah bukan tapi selama aku duduk dicafe ini dia sudah ada didepan duduk dengan digitarnya diatas panggung kecil dengan live music sepertinya, ternyata café ini juga menyediakan live music ternyata, dank au penyanyinya tampan.

.

.

Aku sudah tidak bernafsu makan lagi setelah melihat wajahnya dengan dekat, setidaknya lebih dekat dari jarak sebelumnya yaitu café sampai keseberang jalan sana, sekarang dia ada didepan sana tidak jauh dari pantre. Walaupun meja yang kududuki sekarang ada dipaling ujung dekat pintu, tubuhnya yang besar, tinggi dengan dada bidang itu sudah cukup jelas aku lihat. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai menyanyi, suaranya sangat berat namun nyaman sekali didengar seperti lonceng pernikahan- ahahah aku mulai gilaa…..

'Siapa yeoja itu? Menciumnya?'

Rasanya aneh melihat seseorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba mendatangi namja yang telah turun dari panggung dan langsung menciumnya –walaupun hanya pipi tapi hatiku seperti sedikit sakit. Entahlah terlihat tapi mereka terlihat tidak canggung sama sekali. –biarkan saja Byun Baekhyun, kau belum mendengar bahwa lonceng pernikahan berdenting, dan kurasa dia juga terlalu uda jika sudah bersanding denga yeoja yang terlihat lebih tua darinya itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan mengajakku ke pantai dan tentu saja dia bersama Oh Sehunnya, awalnya au ingin menolak tapi karena dia mengatakan disana akan banyak teman-teman yang bisa dia kenalkan kepadaku jadinya aku mengiyakan ajakannya, toh setelah pergi dari korea mungkin banyak teman-teman sekolahku dulu sudah lupa atau tida berada dikorea lagi, dan aku beruntung bertemu Luhan disini…

.

.

'Kau menyebalkan Luhan, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ini pesta pernikahan sepupu Sehun ha?' sungguh Luhan sangat menyebalkan dia hanya tersenyum aneh dan bersembunyi dibelakang Sehun –nya

'Yaa, noona baekkiee jangan memahari Luhan –ku. Dia tidak salah ini salahku yang memaksanya mengajakmu dan sepertinya dia hanya lupa membari tahumu. Tapi tenanglah kau tidak akan terlihat salah custom disni, karena ini memang pesta pantai jadi dengan rok mini mu itu dan topi pantaimu itu sudah sangat cocok noona baekkiii~' sehun sungguh pertama kali ini aku mendengarnya berbicara panjang lebar didepanku dank au tahu dia lebih lembut dari pada kulit putih susunya itu.. –pantas saja luhan CINTA~

'Baiklah Oh sehun, tapi kau taukan aku tidak memiliki undangan dan aku tidak mengenal sepupumu itu…. Tentu akan sangat memalukan untukku, mengertila aku warga baru seteah 11 tahun yang lalu' –'dan kau Luhan, berhenti bersembunyi dan menatapku seperti penangkap anjing liar' sambungku dengannada sedikit dibuat menusuk –semoga baek.

'Tenanglah sepupuku ini bukan orang yang sombong atau pilih-pilih teman dia hanya sedikit selektif saja –kurasa hahahahaha' Sehun berjalan mendahuluiku dan Luhan sambil tertawa renyah seenaknya ditengah keramaian para pelayan diacara ini yang mengnakan pakaian pantai dengan warna mencolok dan beberapa yeoja menggunakan Bikini dan rok selutut ala Hawaii –dan Luhan.

'Jangan menatapku seperti itu Baek, kau menakutkan. Sungguh!' –'dan ayolah kita sudha ditinggal Sehun'

'Baiklah Lu, untuk masalah ini kau kumaafkan karena sebenarnya harga diriku sebagai designer asal London tidak langsung hancur karena kau yang bodoh.' –'Kajja, aku tidak ingin tersesat ditengah keramain pesta pantai ini bersamamu yang sama cerewetnya denganku itu akan buruk Lu.'

.

.

.

'Hyung!' –si albino dengan rambut yang sangat kontras dengan rambut orange –barunya melambai kea rah suatu gubuk –mungkin yang terdapat beberapa namja-namja muda, ahjusshi, ahjumma, dan ada 2 pasang halamoni dan halaboji dan serta sepasang kekasih, sepertinya itu mereka –Sepupu Sehun yang sedang menikah dan ini perayaan mereka, katanya Luhan mereka sebelumnya sudah merayakannya minggu lalu dengan pesta ditaman bungan dan berarti ini perayaan yang kedua, *sangat kaya*

'Hai, putih. Apa kau membawa rusamu, Yixing merindukan ipar sebangsanya' –kurasa dia mempelai pria yang kaya dan sepupu Sehun dan disampingnya ada seseorang Yeoja dengan Kulit putih seperti tepung sangat halus dan berdimple dengan rambut coklat sepinggangnya, -'aku merasa pernah melihatnya Lu.'

'Siapa maksudmu?' –aku dan Luahn cukup berjarak jauh dari Sehun yang sekarang sudah masuk ke gubuk itu berkumpul dengan beberapa keluarganya disana.

'Luhanniieeee' yeoja berambut cokelat sepinggang itu berlari menghampiri Luhan dan langsung memeluknya, -aku mengenalnya dia penyebabnya *hanya gumaman seorang baekhyun saja.*

'ehem' –mereka akhirnya berhenti berpelukan dan yeoja itu langsung menoleh kearah ku dan kembali menatap Luhan –'Siapa simanis ini Lu? Kenalkan padaku sepertinya dia lucu' sekarang dia kembali menatapku dengan senyum dimplenya yang memang manis*menyelidik sepertinya (?)

'Ah, ini kenalkan eonni dia Byun Baekhyun teman lamaku yang akan selalu terlihat baru, heheh' –'dia cantikkan eonni dia seorang designer lohh'

Aku hanya sedikit menduduk malu dengan perkataan Luhan hahah aku gugup… dan sungguh yeoja didepanku ini sedikit membuatku ehm… naik pitam. –akan kuceritakan nanti setelah ini.

'Kenalkan aku Zhang Yixing' dia mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum anis dengan dimplenya. -*Oh god! Siapapun tidak tahan melihat senyum maisnya seperti malaikat ini, dia begit cantik aku sedikit minder dengannya.

'Ah, ne. Aku Byun Baekhyun, bisa panggil aku Baekhyun salam kenal eonni' aku berusaha menyisihkan dulu masalahku dan tersenyum semanis mungkin agar dia tahu aku lebih cantik –eh ada apa denganku 'oh baek'….

**FLASBACK…..**

'…**.. baek maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu aku ada kelas basket, bisakah kau pulang bersama Xiu saja?'**

'**ah baiklah, dan kau jangan pulang terlalu larut dan ingatlah jangan terlalu keras jika kau sudah lelah aku tak mau kau sakit' ahh, namja tinggi ini sudah terlalu lama bersamaku. Sepertinya iya lelah terus disampingku dan butuh waktu tanpa aku disamping untuk beberapa saat..**

'**terima kasih baek, aku pergi dulu ya baekkiee-aahh hati-hati aku akan membunuh Xiu jika kau terluka saat bersamanya' **

'**hai Kris dia sahabatku dia yeoja dan dia pacarnya Chen kau mau mati ditelan Chen dengan muka kotak dan mulut luasnya ha?' kau tetap bisa menghiburku ditengah kejenuhanmu Kris.**

**Hubungan Kris sudah berjalan sejak SMA dan aku semester 5 jurusan design dan Kris semester 7 jurusan bisnis management. Dan dia aktif di Club basket Universitas ini.**

**Akhirnya aku pulang sendiri dengan berjalan kaki ke halte bus terdekat dari sini, karena ternyata Xiu tidak bisa menemaniku karena dia ada kelas music bersama Chen dan akan pulang lebih larut, kurasa aku tidak bisa menahan lelahku lagi dengan materi-materi dan manekin-manekit, pengukut, pensil dan kertas, aku lelah dan meutuskan pulang sendiri.**

'**Kris' –aku hanya tersenyum menyaksikan ini aku tidak bohongkan kalau dia sudah jenuh dan mulai lelah eganku yang terus berada disampingnya tanpa bosan menguntik dan mengekornya disetiap waktu. Aku terlewat manja untuknya.**

**Yang kulihat sekarang namja tinggi China-Kanada itu sedang bersama seorang yeoja lain, tepatnya duduk disebuah café dengan posisi yang sangat mudah dilihat akrena ditepi kaca, dan menggenggam tangannya –yeoja tadi. 'Cantik, chukae Kris'.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku hancur! Aku hancur Kris, kau menghancurkanku Kris dengan segala kemewahan kasih sayang ke istimewaan dan benda-benda berharga dengan segala macam perhiasan dan kemanjaan bak seorang Princess dari seorang Prince kanada yang wow tidak ada duanya tampan dan baiknya. Aku tidak mencintaimu berdasarkan harta, aku mencintaimu tulus, semua yang kau berikan tidak ada artinya dari cintaku ini! Sebenarnya, aku sempat sombong bisa menjadi miliku, bagaimana tidak –para Princess- yang harusnya menunggumu saja malah mengejar-ngejarmu mengharap kau melamar dan menyematkan cincin indah disana –dijari mereka, tapi aku aku sangat beruntung kau mengejarku dan lihat aku. Aku kau begitu cintai dulu, baik degan Tulus hatimu atau Limbahan harta bendamu itu… aku tau suatu saat aku akan melihatnya sendiri tanpa orang lain yang memberi tahunya berulang kali, tapi tepat kemarin malam dengan hujan salju aku melihat kehangatanmu dengan yeoja berdimple itu tidak salah, betapa bodohnya aku bisa bertahan ditahun-tahun terakhir ini dengan kau yang berselingkuh.., sebodoh inikah seorang mahasiswa design terbaik disetiap semesternya. Bodoh sekali dalam cinta, tidak bisa dibilang masih waras…**

**Soal semuanya….**

**Kini semuanyanya sudah kukubur tanpa meinta ijin, cukup aku menangis sejak semalam dan sampai sesiang ini aku berhasil bangkit dan membawa 2 box besar ini keluar melemparnya ke lubang dalam ini… dan mulai besok kau tidak akan melihatku lagi.**

**.**

**.**

'**Baek maafkan aku, aku sudah tau semuanya kau sudah melihat semuanya. Maafkan aku selama ini baek, dan maaf memaksamu datang kesini dan melukai lengan mu, aku akan memecat pesuruh itu jika kau mau. Tapi hanya ini caranya agar aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu. Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tidak bisa memilih dan lagi pula jika aku memilihmu aku tau kau tidak berharap lagi. Ketahuilah aku masih mencintaimu dan sangat sangatt baek. Besok aku akan ke China bersama Yixing, kuharap kau memaafkanku sebelum aku pergi' –sekarang aku ada dikediaman keluarga Wu! Aku diculik dengan paksa oleh Kris, hanya untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya.**

'**Ne, aku maafkan. Dan chukae Kris' –aku mencoba tersenyum sambil menatapnya dan berusaha ikhlas melepasnya pergi 'Dan bisakah kau biarkan aku pergi, ah satu lagi jangan pecat pesuruhmu tadi. Aku bisa pulang sendiri'**

**END**

'Kajja kita kesana berkumpul dengan mereka' eonni Yixing mengajakku dan Luhan untuk ikut berkumpul digubuk itu..

'Chagi' –'Mwo chagi'?

_**Oya, Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun disini nyaris seumuran yah. Dan Lay malah ceritanya jadi lebih tua dari Luhan.**_

Jangan lupa RLC yaahhh.. bakal dilanjutin kalau banyak responnya hehehe… karena sepertinya cerita ini cukup membingungkan dan semakin ribet disetiap Chapnya eheheheh…


	4. Chapter 4

Summer | The Game Begins (Chap 4)

Author update nih… hhehehe, author nulisnya ini waktu disaat uas loh, tapi sesudah belajar kok wwkwkw.. (kok curhat). Hahaha maafyah lama? Ada yang nunggu kaga? Semoga dapet yah feelnya di chap ini? Kalo kaga dapet atau Chap ini kurang greget bilang aje, entar di Chap selanjutnya author buat lebih greget terus feelnya dapet….

**BACA:** Untuk FF Meet My Little Love belum bisa diupdate yah soalnya masih dalam pengeditan dan masih perlu sedikit sentuhan tangan tuhan (?) harap sabar menungguu *kalo adasih yang nunggu*

Cast : Byun Baekhyun EXO, Park Chanyeol EXO, and other (temukanlah kejutankejutan cast dari author hahahahaha *ngakak evil*

Genre : Romance, genderswitch, fluffy (?), anything~~~~~~~~~~

Rate : T – aman deh tenang ,author kaga ngerti soalnya bikin Nc-nc'an, kalo ngerti mungkin tak bikin *eh

**READ**: DISINI BYUN BAEKHYUN JADI YEOJA, DAN PARA `UKE` DARI COUPLE EXO YANG MUNCUL DISINI JUGA AUTHOR SIHIR JADI YEOJA!

Happy read chinguu :3~

Keqibrothbraaa~~

.

.

.

**Selamat membaca ~~~~~~~~~`**

'Kau baik-baik saja baek? Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut, kau mengenal Suho Oppa?' –luhan ya luhan menyadarkanku dari lamunan ini –aniyy bukan lamunan tepatnya KETERKEJUTANKU!

**Yixing memanggil sepupu sehun itu dengan kata "Chagi"** –lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Kris? Sadarkan aku tuhannnnnn!

'A..a-nii Lu, maafkan ne' aku membungkuk-bungkukkan badan ke arah semua orang didalam pondok itu terasuk sepupu Sehun tadi –Suho Oppa kalo aku tidak sala dengar dari Luhan tadi..

'Ah, gwechanaa. Siapa namamu cantik?' –senyumnya seperti malaikat, tapi Kris dan Yixing ada apa? Mengapa Yixing disini dan menjadi mempelai wanita malaikat ini?

Aku bingung aku frustasi –ah tidak aku hanya berlebihan saja, aku hanyut dengan pikiranku selama acara berlangsung aku terus bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya!

.

.

'Lu, maukah kau temani aku di apartement? Berhentilah bersama sehun terus, temani teman mu ini…. Aku bosan sendiri Lu dan jika ada kau aku ada teman makan malam ,aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat Lu? Yah Lu! Kau harus mauu….'

'Nona Choi Baekhyunnnn, baiklah tak perlu merengek seperti itu oke?'

'hei jangan gunakan Choi selain didepan keluargaku, itu mengganggu'

'Baek, sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa kau memilih mengenalkan dirimu dengan marga Byun dan bukan Choi? Kau itu harusnya bangga dengan marga itu?' –haruskah aku menjelaskannya Lu?

'Well… aku akn jelaskan' –'Cepat jelaskan, jangan malah kau berfikir dan membuatku menunggumu hingga mengantuk dan tertidur lantas melupakan ini, caramu basi baek, kau selalu menggunakannya semasa SMA dulu' *Luhan itu teman SMAnya Baekhyun waktu diLondon*

' –baiklah begini Lu, aku bukan tidak menyukai, atau membenci –apalagi itu?. Aku hanya tidak ingin banyak yang mengenaliku bahwa aku anak dari Choi Minho dan Choi Taemin, kau taukan Appa & Eomma ku bukan hanya terkenal di London dengan segala bisnis mereka yang membanjir ditambah aku adalah designer muda yang cukup dikenal disana, walau aku jarang menampilkan diriku. Dan terlebih itu karena aku tidak mau tiba-tiba jika bertemu pengusaha korea mereka mengajakku berkerja sama dan menyuruhku membujuk Appaku menerima tawaran mereka, ingatlah aku sedang berliur disini…'

'Oh, baiklah baek sepertinya kita sudah sampai di depan apartementmu. Dilantai berapa kamarmu, aku lelah dan ingin mandi secepat mungkn karena kau tau, matahari pantai membuat kulitku sedikit mengelupas' –'kau berlebihan Lu!'

'ahahahaha'

.

.

'Hai Choi!, kau tidak punya makanan kecil bahkan buah di kulkasmu, kau makan apa selama disini'

'ahahaha, tenanglah setelah makan malam ini temani aku ke supermarket untuk berbelanja. Dan kuharap kau mau tinggal disini selama beberapa hari, atau mungkin pindah saja kesini Lu'

'Apa katamu, Sehun akan menggeram seperti anjing bulldog didepan pintu kamar ini jika itu terjadi….'

'Apa masalahnya dengan itu'

'tentu dia tidak akan leluasa dengan adanya ahjumma-ahjumma sepertimu ketika menemuiku'

'ku pikir kta teman Lu' –'hahaha ayolah baek, hanya bercanda'…

.

.

Aku mengajak Luhan ke café yang sudah 3 malam terakhir selalu aku sambangi. Selama diperjalanan Luhan selalu saja cerewet dan menanyakan sebenarnya kemana arah aku membawanya –oh Luhan kau yang lebih lama dikorea tapi kenapa sepertinya kau yang menjadi wisatawannya…

'Kau mengajakku ke café ini?'

'Ada apa? Kau tak suka, tapi aku menyukainya' –'bukan baek, hanya…'

'hanya apa Lu? Berhentilah cerewet'

'dengarkan aku bodoh, kalu kau cuma ingin kesini ini sangat sering kukunjungi bersama Sehun, bahkan aku bisa makan tanpa membayar disini. Ahahhahah'

'Mwo?' –tak perlu sekaget itu baek

'Ya ini cafe sahabat Sehun'

Aku dan Luhan masuk lalu duduk ditempat biasa,karena beruntungnya setiap aku berkunjung tempat ini selalu kosong entahlah mungkin aku beruntung atau terlalu naïf saja menganggap seperti itu… 'Dimana dia?' –'Siapa yang kau cari Choi?'

'Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu ditempat umum bagiku itu berbahaya…' –'eng, aku mencari seseorang yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu.'

'Siapa?' dia menarik nafas sebentar –'Kekasihmu eoh?'

'Bukan' –luhan mengernyikan dahinya seperti bertanya "JADI APA BAEK?". 'Jangan seperti itu Lu, aku ingin menunjukkannya berharap kau mengenalnya dia calon suamiku.'

'Mwo! Kenapa kau baru bilang kau kemaren berkata kau hanya sendiri ke korea? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba ada calon suami mu di café ini? Dia pelayan disini dan Oh secepat itukah aku melupakan Kris? Kau hebat Baek' –Clap clap clap clap *Luhan heboh bertepuk tangan ditengah-tengah –ah tidak dipinggir makdusku Live café seperti ini lihatlah beberapa pengunjung memandangku dan Luhan aneh? "OH SEHUN BAWA DIA PERGI" –itu kata batinku.

'Lu!'

'Oke baek, jelaskan~'

'Begini, malam pertamaku dikorea *cielah malam pertama * aku makan malam dicafe ini dan sa-

Drttt… drttt… 'Oh sorry baek'

'angkat saja dulu…' syukurlah semoga Luhan lupa dan tidak cerewet setelah ini.

.

.

'Baek sepertinya kau harus kembali ke apartementmu sendiri dan aku akan larut karena Sehun menelponku dan meminta menemaninya ke suatu tempat….. ah apa aku saja yang berbelanja kebutuhan dapur kau bisa mengirimkan Listnya nanti ini belum terlalu malam untuk ke supermarket baek…'

'Ya! Aku baru 3 jam menculikmu, tapi sehun sudah mengambilmu lagi… Oh Lu.. baiklah aku mengelah untuk dia'

'Bye baek, sampai bertemu nanti jangan lupa berikan aku password apartementmu. Aku tidak mau menjadi gelandangan di apartement nyonya Choi~~~'

'Ya! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu? Pergi sana~'

'Paiiii….'

.

.

.

Luhan belum sempat memakan-makanan ketika dia pergi, huh percuma aku menculiknya dari Sehun, kalau akhirnya tetap saja aku makan sendiri dan kembali lagi ke apartement sendiri dan tidak jadi belanja bersama Luhan, menyebalkan~.

.

.

Kerikil ini seperti besar sekali menghalangi jalanku saja, aku sedang bosan…. Bisakah tidak ada yang mengganggu perjalanan pulangku? –ya sekarang aku sedang diperjalanan pulang menuju apartement yang sebenarnya hanya beberapa kali belokan saja dari café itu tapi terasa jauh kalau sudah bosan begini. Aku rasa setelah sampai diapartement aku akan menelpon kyungsoo saja, aku rindu saeng ku dan tumben dia tidak mencerewetiku beberapa hari setelah dia heboh tentang Kris.

'Raksasa tampan itu bersama….. ' Ah aku berntung dan mendapat kesialan secara bersamaan, beruntungku adalah melihat Si tampan itu dan kesialanku adalah kenapa aku tidka bertemunya ketika bersama Luhan agar aku bisa bertanya siapa tau si rusa itu kenal makhluk ini… dan aku seperti mengenal 2 orang yang bersamanya,yang satu yeoja dan yang satu namja tapi wajah mereka sedikit tertutup badan sitampan dan- akh sebaiknya ini *Klik* tidak rugi bukan mengantongi kamera poket di dalam jaket hodiemu walaupun malam begini dan tidak tau guananya apa, tapi sekarang berguna bukan? Beberapa foto cukup, aiklah keadaan membaik….

.

.

.

'Lu! Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sehun huh? Hingga selarut ini, aku menunggumu'

'Ya! Baekhyun kau mengejutkanku'

'Sapa suruh kau mengendap-ngendap seperti maling di apartement ini' aku menarik napas berat 'apa kau beli semua dari list yang kukirim? Sepertinya kantong itu berat sekali'

'tentu baek' –dia sedang sibuk merapikan semua belajaan itu kedalam lemari pendingin dan bumbu-bumbu dilemari gantung dapur ini….

'Lu kau pergilah untuk membersihkan diri biar aku yang lanjutkan dan setelah ini ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu'

'Kau selalu mengerti aku baek' –dari yang kudengar dia sudah pergi hampir keluar dari dapur tapi…. 'Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan baek?'

'Mandilah dulu! Kau pasti lelah…..' –tidak ada jawaban kurasa Luhan memang selalu menjadi anak yang penurut~

.

.

'Baek kau bilang ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?' –sekarang aku sedang duduk diatas kasurku sambil memperhatikan layar notebook ini, *you know lahhh photo makhluk tampan biarpun dari belakang~~~~~~

'Sini'

'Apa?' –dia bergumam 'Kau ingi menanyakan bagus atau tidak hasil potretanmu kali ini?' –nyaris saja anak ini ku bunuh jika tidak ingat kalau dia sahabatku.

'Aku belum berkata apapun kau sudah mengambil kesimpulan, selalu Lu'

'Hahahahaha, santailahh…. Hilangkan aura pembunuhmu baek, kau sudah cukup ,menyeramkan dengan eyeliner yang berlebihan itu'

'Lu, kau benar-benar ingin kubunuh ya!' –ingatlah disini aku sedikit menggunakan penekanan pada suaraku dan men death glare Luhan~ 'Baiklah tidak sekarang' –menarik nafas 'Kau mengenal lelaki ini dan 2 orang yang bersamanya, tapi tentang dua orang ini aku seperti mengenal mereka yang satu yeoja ini dia mirip dengan seseorang tapi aku tidak ingat Lu, dan namja yang berambut blonde disampingnya, aku seperti pernah melihatnya baru-baru ini…'

'hm… a-ak-akuu tidak mengenal mereka'

'benarkah?' –Luhan terlihat aneh dengan suara itu

'Oh ayolah baek, seoul ini luuuuaaasssss….. walaupun aku sudah lama dikorea dan sering diajak Sehun mengunjungi banyak tempat serta dikenalkan dengan banyak sahabatnya belum tentu aku mengenal orang itu'

'hmmm kau benar'

'dimana kau memotret itu?'

'belokan kedua setelah café itu, mereka didepan sebuah restoran italia sepertinya~'

'Oh.. tidurlah baek, besok aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan jika kau tidak keberatan…'

'Jinja! Kya Luhaannnnnnnnnnn!'

'Jangan heboh baekk…'

'Tanpa Sehun?'

'Tentu bersama sehun bleee'

'aiih, tinggallah aku jadi manekin tua berjalan disekitar kalian'

'Oh ayolah, kau akan mengenal beberapa teman Sehun nanti'

Tentu aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh membenci Sehun jika bersama Luhan dan Luhan tau itu, aku hanya merasa jika ketika ada Sehun, Luhan akan menjadi milik Sehun seutuhnya, Sehun seperti menculik Luhan dengan cara Halus, seperti menghipnotisnya dan Luhan tiak bisa menolak, contohnya beberapa jam lalu saat aku 'baru saja' sampai dicafe.

–larut dengan monologku sendiri sampai akhirnya aku terbangun dipagi ini dengan bau soup, sepertinya ulah Luhan~

'Lu' aku berjalan menuju dapur dengan kesadaran yang terbilang sangat minim karena aku masih mengantuk tapi kantung penyimpan diantara tubuhku ini mengerang dan memaksaku bangun~

'Ya! Pirang sejak kapan kau disini!' –sehun

'hehehe, maaf noona baek… aku tidak meinta ijin untuk berkunjung, tapi kata Luhan kau tidak akan marah' –sehun menampilkan wajah polos dengan senyum 'sok' polos dan mata yang terlihat seperti anak anjing malang~

'baiklah, dan maaf kau melihatku berantakan aku harap lupakan'

'baik noona'

Ya kalian mau tahu sekarang aku sangat berantakan karena kegiatan kemarin dan emosi ku membuat cukup lelah sepertinya~ ini akan buruk untuk imageku yang adalah 'designer' yang cukup 'dikenal' di London~….

.

.

'Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kenapa kau menyuruhku memakai celana dan tidak membolehkanku memakai dress? Ini terlalu santai untuk sebuah pesta musim panas' –aku tidak bisa berhenti mengeluh dengan saran Luhan untuk pakaianku, bagaimana bisa seseorang designer diajari cara berpakaian oleh seseorang lulusan seni music?

'justru itu baek, karena kegiatan kita nanti bukan hanya berpesta makan daging, membakar daging atau minum dan mengobrol saja.. tapi banyak baek' –diam 'Kau akan suka noona' –Sehun menyambung

'Kau akan berterima kasih nantinya, dan dengan celana itu pahamu terlihat lebih indah dan jenjang.. wuuu'

-damn dia benar! Belajar dari mana anak ini tentang mode *lupakan

.

.

.

Dan benar saja ketika kami sampai ditempat yang dijanjikan Sehun, disini sangat banyak orang dan kurasa bukan warga korea saja, tapi dari luar negeri dan Sehun sepertinya mengenal baik mereka, tanpa terkecuali Luhan dan aku menjadi orang bodoh yang hanya menempel diantar mereka berdua, sambil mereka mengenalkan ku pada beberapa orang yang ku tau mereka berasal dari China.

Ini adalah sebuah taman dan nyarus setiap musim panas mereka berkumpul dan mengadakan acara BBQ atau berkumpul dengan membawa bekal piknik dengan memainkan beberapa game seru, aku tidak menyesal mengikuti 2 orang bodoh~ -aku tidak serius.

'Lu, bisakah kau menunjukkan atau mungkin menemaniku ke toilet?'

'Ah toilet? Disana baek' –aku mengikuti arah tunjukan tangan Luhan , disudut taman ini dan agak terlindung pohon terlihat kotak persegi panjang yang cukup besar dan berjejer jumlahnya masih-masih 2 berapit berwarna putih dengan pintu biru langitnya, oke cukup descriebnya~~~~

'maaf baek aku tidak bisa menemanimu, Sehun membutuhkan bantuanku…'

'baiklah, lagi-lagi aku mengalah' –sebelum aku benar0benar pergi aku melihat Luhan tersenyum geli mendengar dialeg terakhirku dengan bahasa korea yang aneh~

'Akh….. akhirnya, angin ditaman ini sejuk tapi membuatku jadi ingin cepat pipis dan di—

Bruk –'Auw'

Aku jatuh…

'Maafkan ak, apa kau baik-baik saja'

Aku masih tentunduk, suaranya hm seperti pernah terdengar tapi dengan pengaplikasian yang berbeda, aku sedikit menaikan padanganku dengan tangan yang setia mengelu-ngelus tulang ekor ku yang terbentur tanah, tangannya cukup panjang,kokoh, dengan otot dan jemari yang menyibangi, 'sempurna'. Aku mengaitkan tanganku pada orang itu dan berdiri dengan sedikit bergopoh dan menaikan kepalaku sampai tegak.

Mataku membulat sempurna seperti mata Kyungsoo saat melihat Kai naked O_O

Mulutku menganga luas seperti Luhan yang melihat Girlband kesayangannya manggung *O*

Darahku berhenti mengalir…..

'K-kaa—kkauu?'


End file.
